


Pio and the Flowers

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Pet Pals sneezefics [2]
Category: Cuccioli | Pet Pals (Cartoon)
Genre: Animals, Comedy, Flowers, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Pollen, Sneezing, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Pio decides to sniff some flowers just so that he can make himself sneeze.





	

One sunny day, Pio was walking around in a meadow that was full of grass and flowers. He was by himself, but his friends were in a town not too far from this meadow, so he assumed that he would be fine. Pio was feeling relatively bored today, and didn't think his friends were up to anything. However, when he found a large patch of flowers in the ground, a thought came to him. Diva, one of his friends, had warned him never to sniff any flowers too harshly or deeply, or else he might suck up the pollen and make himself sneeze. Pio didn't believe that, however, and hadn't tried to do that before. Neither he nor any of his friends were in any danger at the moment, so he didn't see why not.

Pio picked several flowers from the ground and bundled them, attempting to make a bouquet. He hadn't tried doing that before, but he'd seen people try it before, and if somebody saw him doing this, he was sure that they'd think he got it right. No one else was in the field with him, however; it was just him, but that meant nobody would know this had happened. Pio buried his snout in the bouquet of flowers, and he began to sniff repeatedly. He didn't notice the seemingly small amount of petals and pollen flying around from how much he was sniffing. He did feel a slight itching sensation, however, when he inadvertently snorted some of the pollen. The thick cloud of yellow pollen caused a sneeze to begin to build as his nose began to twitch. He expected this, though. At first, it seemed as though he was trying to take in as much of the flowers' scent as he could, but in reality, he was actually trying to make himself sneeze. And it was working.

"Ahh..." 

Pio inhaled once, pulling his nose out of the flowers. A bit of pollen from the flowers remained in the air, and he could feel it tickling the outside of his nose, causing it to itch more, and worsening the urge to sneeze. 

"Ahhh... Aaah..." 

Pio dropped the flowers as his eyes began to tear up and he tilted his head and neck back. He looked like he didn't want to sneeze, but he actually did. He loved the feel of a huge sneeze, regardless of what caused it. 

"AAAAAH... AAAAAAAAAH... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH--!" 

Pio took three even larger inhales, which almost sent some pollen into his throat, but since he was so preoccupied on the sneeze, he didn't have enough power to cough it out. Besides, with his nose twitching and sniffing involuntarily, he could feel more pollen slipping into his nose. One large and dramatic inhale later, it came.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

Pio released the sneeze, which blew him at least a couple of inches into the air from the force. He also sneezed directly on the flowers, his forceful breath sending a thick cloud of pollen into the air. When Pio landed, he panted repeatedly, trying to catch his breath. The sneeze had blown the pollen out of his throat in addition to out of his nose. Then, he took a deep sniffle, but inhaled the large amount of pollen, which caused him to sneeze again. The buildup didn't seem nearly as long as the one before the first one this time. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOO! Ah, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

Pio's double-sneeze blew all of the pollen from his nose. Soon afterwards, he raised a forefinger up to the end of his snout and rubbed his nose. He sighed contentedly. Those sneezes felt really good.


End file.
